


Anti Anti-entropy

by haseo



Series: ABOverse [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haseo/pseuds/haseo
Summary: Markus, Connor, & knotted sex outside of heat.





	Anti Anti-entropy

Apprehension lies low and quiet in the bottom of Connor’s stomach as he lies on his back and breathes deep, trying not to look or feel like he’s on an examination table.

Markus puts his full palm on Connor’s stomach, rubbing strong and gentle strokes, using his palm and fingers. “Hey, you with me?” He sits between Connor’s legs, concern evident in his features. His eyes shine with desire and restraint.

Connor turns his head slightly down to make eye contact and nods. “Yeah, just,” he relaxes his neck, “preparing.”

A deep chuckle comes from Markus’ throat. “Okay, but stay with me?”

Connor nods again, one hand coming up to grasp Markus’, which had left his stomach and was now kneading the skin between his pelvis and thigh. “Always.” He wiggles his bottom closer to Markus and sighs.

Of course, Connor wants this. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be attempting it. But wanting something and not looking forward to the possible pain it might cause are two different things.

Connor was great with pain, so long as it wasn’t dental or sex related.

Markus exhales and leans over him, watching. He takes his hand out of Connor’s grasp and the other from Connor’s thigh to use them as leverage so he can stare into Connor’s face.

Connor is used to this. Got used to Markus’ quirks: scenting behaviors, aggression during his ruts, rare posturing. Connor has never minded the staring, which happened well before they presented. He stares back, Markus’ erection on his body noted in the back of his mind, and lets Markus gain whatever he does from prolonged staring.

Eventually, Markus leans down and Connor cranes his neck up and at an angle to join their lips. It’s a short affair, with Markus’ hand coming up to cradle Connor’s head in place.

“I’m crazy about you,” Markus tells him.

Connor’s eyes dart around, searching Markus’.

Markus crushes their mouths together, tongue prodding Connor’s lips, and Connor opens up. Markus’ free hand has gone down to massage his entrance with his thumb. When Markus pulls away, it’s to adjust his position and angle Connor’s hips and leg properly, other hand still working at Connor.

Connor sighs, lashes fluttering, feeling the released slick from earlier work wonders with Markus’ ministrations. Everything feels better following his last overly muted orgasm from Markus’ fingers and no pain remains.

Markus’ spends a decent time around his entrance, massaging, swiping, spreading, and soon his other hand joins in the outward teasing. Connor is glad the pain has passed.

His previous orgasm wasn’t even that powerful, but it hadn’t been pleasant midway through. Markus had gone too hard at a certain spot, but Connor shifted enough to correct whatever was wrong. It rarely happened, and he doesn’t know if it’s due to fear or reservation on his part.

While Connor doesn’t mind being on his back, he’s also worrying about the position because they’ll be stuck for a while. Markus had requested it, though, to ensure he “didn’t wriggle away.”

A part of Connor cowered but a stronger part wanted that, too.

“What if you need to reach my neck?” he blurts out.

Markus’ actions don’t falter, but he looks up from Connor’s entrance. “You think it’ll be that bad, huh?”

“No. Just. In case.”

Markus hums, starting to slowly ply and enter Connor. “It won’t be a problem.”

True, Markus can get to the sides of his neck, but there’s nothing like a bite to where Markus’ mark is on the back of his neck to ease any physical problems they may run into. Connor really wants this position to work.

Markus is surprisingly careful and slower now than he was earlier. Connor has to admit he’s impressed with Markus’ control. He hasn’t come yet since they started. Markus will probably find it tacky if he checks the time. Connor wishes his phone wasn’t on the bed next to them. He can’t even remember what he was doing on it before they started.

Soon, Connor starts to feel arousal build in his system once more. It’s calm and pleasant, nothing urgent. Markus is stretching him open, almost in millimeters it feels like. It’s not so necessary but Markus prepares him like Connor didn’t just come from three fingers inside his hole.

When Connor is panting, new slick coming out in waves, Markus moves his fingers like he wants Connor to come again but reconsider it. Markus pushes and pulls and Connor is drawn to Markus like the tides to the moon.

“I love your voice,” Markus says absently.

Connor blinks, he didn’t know he was making any sounds. It felt like it was all in his head.

He looks down at Markus and sees the swell at the base of his cock. He doesn’t remember what it feels like since his heats are usually bad. He’s going to know soon enough.

Connor doesn’t feel especially aroused when Markus shifts and smiles above him. “I’m going to start shallow, okay?”

It’s Connor’s turn to hum as he looks at the ceiling. Sometimes, he’s so tight even regular intercourse is difficult in the beginning, but Markus’ tip scratches an erogenous itch at this entrance. Connor keens, not expecting the sensation to be so marvelous.

Markus thrusts shallowly a few times. Connor waits for the pain through his panting and eyes he can’t keep open, but even though he knows Markus starts going deeper without telling him, the pain never comes. Discomfort is there, like the organs in his gut trying to squeeze through his throat, but no agony emerges even as Markus nudges deeper and deeper. Connor’s moaning softly with each thrust, and it feels incredible.

Markus is scraping against places Connor didn’t know would feel so electric this immediately. He’s not in pure ecstasy, but it’s sweet and right.

Connor can feel his walls accommodating instead of being parted. Every movement Markus makes is siphoning pleasure from all his nerves. He can feel himself working his hips in time with Markus’ thrusts and his insides react to Markus’ here then gone and back again motions.

Markus is much deeper than Connor thought he’d be able to handle this early into their coupling, but being able to accommodate Markus without having to request a pause is fantastic. He’s never felt so lucidly fluid.

Suddenly, a pleasure-pain stretch-pull hits Connor, jolting him out of his hypnotically euphoric trance. Markus is moving in such a way, so deeply, it triggers something in Connor’s system that screams for more, forever.

He doesn’t know how long Markus has been giving him that breathless lopsided grin of wonder, but Markus must be feeling it, too. They lock limbs tighter to keep the pressure enforced. Connor moves with a renewed vigor to get Markus even deeper, no longer keeping track of where Markus’ knot is or when it’ll get inside him.

The pain accompanying every strong pleasurable shock is simply a craving. He doesn’t care if he isn’t in heat anymore, he needs to be filled. It’s a frighteningly overwhelming need.

He startles, gripping at Markus’ forearms, leaning up to plead desperately with his eyes. He can’t form words, only pant and moan softly at every thrust, mouth open.

“What is it?” Markus pants, worry in his eyes. When he doesn’t get an answer except Connor still meeting his hips, keeping their gazes stuck, gripping at him like Connor’s life depends on it, Markus laughs. “What’s wrong?”

Connor sags and falls back when Markus pulls out after an exceptionally deep thrust, and he wonders if something’s wrong with him. Why does the pull out feel so much better than the push in? His body vibrates against Markus and he needs more, deeper, fuller, but every time Markus leaves him, hot liquid pours from his being.

“Ohhh, no, no,” Connor can’t curl into himself with Markus over him, between his legs, “no, no, no,” he begs.

Markus humorously mumbles, “Funny way of showing it.”

Connor whines and his guts no longer feel like they want to escape out of his throat. He wants everything Markus is and has to give so badly he will never be able to whole again without him.

Biology is overtaking who he is, leaving Connor an organism with a role to fill for his alpha and nothing more.

Scenting has never been one of Connor’s better abilities, but he thinks he can smell a hint of their pheromones in the air. Generally, he’ll catch himself responding to Markus’ scent without knowing it, but catching it is tough unless Markus going through a rut. Connor guesses the former is occurring.

When Markus starts twisting into him at every thrust, Connor loses all control of how he vocalizes his pleasure. He must sound like a horrible recording on repeat, but he can do nothing but react to the thrumming in his body from what Markus is doing to him. He feels wider and more open than he ever wanted to be and doesn’t know how it happened.

Markus’ twists are scooping things out of Connor that he needs. At first, it seemed like Markus was making a place for himself inside of Connor, but now it feels like Markus is cruelly opening him up so he’ll never be complete again.

He’ll never be whole with or without Markus and it’s terrifying. Connor’s limbs are cold, he shivers.

He’s never had this kind of base need before. He’d never wanted anything so horribly. He’ll never be able to go back to who he was.

Then his entire body convulses when Markus stops pulling out in the magnificent way he does, stops twisting into him, completely stilling.

Connor whines and groans and squirms. He can’t have what he wants reached, which is when he realizes Markus is stuck in him, Connor’s entrance clenching around Markus’ knot.

“Easy, Connor,” Markus tries to comfort him by running hands and fingers through his hair and over his neck, chest, sides, body, arms, but it doesn’t work.

Connor keeps shifting, trying to fuck himself on Markus’ dick but his contracting hole won’t let him get too much or enough and it’s awful but amazing, everything he never knew he wanted.

Connor’s never going to feel anything except wetness between his legs. He didn’t even realize he’d come multiple times on himself. Yet, the wetness at his entrance is the worst, the feeling of always needing and never being satisfied.

“Markus, Markus,” he whispers.

Markus grunts and pushes Connor’s knees closer to Connor’s chest as he lets the weight of his hips settle completely against Connor’s, as Connor continues to try and get some friction from where they’re connected, pinned as he is. “I’m here, calm down.”

Connor pants, and keeps trying to reach more of Markus, impossible as it is. He’s barely bouncing, so he puts his hands to sides and uses his core and arms and back as leverage to get what he needs out of Markus. It’s like he’ll never stop orgasming and neither will Markus if they can’t go deeper, if Connor can’t give him more.

Sometimes, their biology will take over like this, endless orgasming and spasming to have a child or a litter, constantly in a motion, never able to cease. He remembers the feelings through hazy memories from his heats. Connor isn’t ready for children, maybe never will be, and it frightens him his body keeps asking Markus’ body to maybe provide something he’ll never be ready for.

“Please, please, no, no, please,” he breathes through gritted teeth, eyes clenching, still trying to get Markus deeper, “c’mon, no.”

Connor is impossibly full and it will never be enough.

They’ll be stuck for a while. Markus trying to keep him in place as Connor tries to get Markus to move.

Connor’s entrance can’t stop contracting and Markus’ penis can’t stop twitching inside him. Eventually, Markus has to move one of Connor’s leg away to get at his neck. He bites firmly to get Connor to still.

Connor’s consciousness recedes into static and he can only hear Markus breathe, his own breaths coming as if through the other end of a windy tunnel. His vision clouds and he can’t move.

Some part of him can feel the relentless throbbing where they’re connected, the conflagration of their melding desires, but all he can do is accept the destruction his cravings have wrought.

Connor’s awareness resurfaces to Markus’, “Come back to me.”

Markus’ hand firmly grips the back of his neck; Connor’s sense of self is still under Markus’ control.

His eyes focus on Markus’ face before all the details start making sense, coming together to create the man Connor’s given his life to. He’s heard before that pupils dilate when someone sees something they want. Connor yearns.

Markus reacts to Connor’s gaze by letting out a lengthy groan, moving his legs back to Connor’s sides, kneeling, returning Connor’s grasps at parts of him to give all of himself and clutch back so they’re a solid mess trying to move at each other as gracefully as two giant rocks stuck in place.

Suddenly, it’s slicker and wetter when Markus pulls back, and Connor gives an extended moan at the burn when Markus leaves him. Markus feels bigger and hotter, and the pull away stings but isn’t painful. Nothing hurts.

They move for a while then Markus stills and pulls out then reenters. Connor doesn’t know how long it takes him to realize what Markus is doing, as he keeps trying to hitch his hips up and make Markus move or get him deeper inside, but when he does, he lies back, let’s Markus settle deep before pulling out then push in. The fire is excruciatingly beautiful.

Connor doesn’t know why it feels the best when Markus leaves.

It should be mind-blowing when he enters and fills all the empty spaces Connor has.

Eventually, a deep bubbling starts in Connor’s body, howling for release like he hasn’t yet had orgasm that night. He’s making pained sounds and trying to curl in on himself while clenching around Markus’s cock and gripping his back. At this point, they’ll never reach whatever Connor needs to be touched. Markus will go too fast, too slow, not enough at the right place, and it eats away at Connor’s mind.

How does he ask for something when he doesn’t know what he needs?

And without any help, somehow Markus locates what Connor needs and hits a spot inside him with the right force and constant momentum.

Connor finds himself sobbing, still wound tight around Markus as Markus rides out his own orgasm, semen now flooding out of Connor with each movement.

Connor would like them to go for eternity but a pinching pain forms behind his hips and he hopes Markus will get what he needs before Connor has to squirm away.

Markus does and a new warmth fills Connor for an unknown time that night. Markus’ semen is different from Connor’s own slickness. He doesn’t know how he can tell. Maybe it’s another aspect of their biology.

They stare at each other, breathing hard, then Markus thrusts gently as he pulls out. It doesn’t hurt at all.

Connor gives him a crooked smile.

When they look down at Markus’ softening member they notice blood. Connor reaches between his legs and finds blood mixed with slick and semen on his hand.

He makes a disgruntled sound before giving a short laugh.

Markus is alarmed, but relieved Connor doesn’t seem to be in pain. “We should have a look.”

Maybe Connor will be aching with regret later, but it’ll be better than aching with a need that will never be met.

“Yeah,” Connor sits up and tries not to get blood on their sheets. Markus helps him roll off the bed and follows him to the bathroom. “I feel fine, so I don’t think it’s a problem.”

Tearing isn’t abnormal and Connor feels no pain. Plus, they haven’t had sex in a few weeks due to Connor rarely being in the mood when not in heat. That penetration went as well as it did makes this an annoyance and not a concern. He’d rather not have had to deal with this and stayed in bed, kissing Markus for a while, but there’s no way Markus would have as he bleeds.

Connor finds a lot of blood come out with everything else inside of him. He shrugs at Markus as they clean. Nothing hurts.

Markus sighs and rests his forehead between Connor’s shoulder blades. “We should prepare better next time.”

“You prepared fine.”

Markus gets off him and turns Connor’s head back so they make eye contact. “Really? You seemed nervous before we started.”

Connor keeps eye contact for as long as possible as he leans back into Markus’ chest. “It was great and I want to get back into bed with you.”

Markus embraces him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Get dried up. I’ll check the sheets.”

Connor does and asks once he’s out of the bathroom, “We need a change?”

“Yes,” Markus answers. “No blood, but they’re dirty.”

Connor expected this. Usually it’s slick and cum, so a change of sheets isn’t a surprise. He hopes the blood won’t be a problem as he sleeps. No matter how much he washed or wiped, the bleeding continued and he was getting sore.

Once the sheets are replaced, Connor pushes Markus onto the bed and straddles him. “I had fun.”

Markus’ smile is wide and satisfied, “I’m glad. I’d have been happier if you weren’t bleeding.”

Connor shrugs since he doesn’t care. “Definitely made us cut things short.”

Markus places his hands on Connor’s hips. “What more did you want to do?”

“Cuddle?”

Markus knows Connor doesn’t cuddle. “We can cuddle now?” Connor doesn’t do a lot of things other omegas do.

Connor leans down, folding his arms over Markus’ chest. “The moment’s ruined.”

“Is it?” Markus tries to stop his grin.

He looks stupid and Connor doesn’t realize he’s mimicking Markus’ actions until it’s too late.

Connor searches Markus eyes with less frenzy than he did earlier, “You’re too good.”

Markus gets a look in his eyes that leaves them the only living things. “I hope you’ll always think so.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ruh-roh  
> sorrynotsorry?


End file.
